The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to measurement systems and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for drive system health monitoring of a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine, with an annular flow path extending axially through each. Initially, air flows through the compressor where it is compressed or pressurized. The combustor then mixes and ignites the compressed air with fuel, generating hot combustion gases. These hot combustion gases are then directed from the combustor to the turbine where power is extracted from the hot gases by causing blades of the turbine to rotate. The rotation also drives rotation of a fan that provides thrust under various operating conditions.
Multiple drive shafts may be used to link rotation of various stages of the turbine, compressor, and fan. Monitoring systems can be used to measure conditions within a gas turbine engine for monitoring degradation that may lead to a future servicing event, as well as identify maintenance conditions. Engine vibrations are typically monitored using accelerometers that can detect vibrations in one or more axis. However, accelerometers may not readily detect all desired conditions of rotating components that can be monitored for potential maintenance events.